


Ruminations

by supergrover24



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-10
Updated: 2003-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergrover24/pseuds/supergrover24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry ponders Snape during class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruminations

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: First published story.

Snape.

When you say the word, even whisper it to yourself so no one else can hear, you have this illusion of a snake, coiling its way around your body. The s slightly drawn out, like a sigh, or like the start of a moan, the start of his name as you moan as he teases you with his fingers.

Severus.

Even better than Snape, because of the slinkiness at both the beginning and the end of his name. The harshness in the middle of his name, perfect for that little hitch when he slams his cock into when you don’t really expect him to.

You try not to think of him this way, because, really, it’s Snape. But you can’t help yourself, because every time you see him you get hard. It makes you grateful for the fact that you have to wear long, flowing robes, even as you curse the fact that the long, flowing robes hid his tight ass from your view. You imagine what his body looks like under his robes and you just want to watch it writhe beneath you as you ride his cock. His head thrown back, exposing his long throat that you just want to bite, and mark, but you know you can’t.

And his voice…deep…sinful…his voice alone makes you hard. You feel wrong, in a way, getting so aroused while getting punished in class. You know he’s doing it because he hates you, but you suspect he might also have a fantasy about exactly how that detention you just earned should be served, and you want to push more, because every time he bites out your last name it feels like the crack of leather against your bare skin.

You can tell that you’re getting to him.

You can tell he’s waiting out the next few weeks until school is over before he can touch you in public, before he can say your first name, like he does in your fantasies and dreams where you’re in his chambers in the dungeons.


End file.
